Reunion
by randomtvmusic
Summary: its the first glee reunion and quinn has a surprise for everyone , one shot idea ive had in my head for ages , leave a review telling me what you think , slight rachel/quinn friendship at the end but mainly quinn/OC


The remaining member of new directions sat anxiously in the choir room ,It was the glee reunion ,it had only been one year since the over half the original new directions left to go to college ,but it seemed right to start this tradition ,so everyone who could make it ,went .

Puck walked into the choir room first, his hair losing its original Mohawk for a short haired buzz cut sort of look, his pool cleaning service had become a big hit in Lima, he had even branched out to LA, where business was not as booming, but still good.

Mercedes walked through next, she had really slimmed down and had gotten that superstar sort of look, she had become the small indie labels front girl ,after spending time as a backup singer ,the producer saw her true talent and she was set to start recording her debut single in September .

Mike danced dramatically through the door ,he was loving his studies in Chicago ,being around so many talented dancers was a true challenge for him ,and he loved challenges, Tina ran straight to him and they embraced and kissed each other like that hadn't seen each other's faces in months, when in reality they skyped every day.

Santana walked through chatting on the phone to her roommate Charlie, about taking the garbage out before the Johnson's next door get pissed at them again, she had just recently landed a role on a daytime soap called 'fairytale lies' her character of JJ, the lesbian daughter of the rival family who falls in love with the main families daughter, much to both families annoyance, was already a hit, she said she was going to be famous, and now she is. She ran to Britt and kissed her, Britt had been confused when she saw Santana on TV kissing another girl and it took Santana 2 weeks to explain to Britt that it was a TV show, but things between them were good now.

Kurt walked in next ,he had taken a year off after not being accepted to NYADA , he went to the fashion capitals of the world ,Paris ,London ,new York , Hong Kong and so many other places, he was getting ready for his 2nd NYADA audition.

Rachel strutted in with her usual chipper grin .looking like she was about to stand in the front and give a solo for no reason what so ever, she had recently just finished a school production of the phantom of the opera ,with her playing Christine ,a rare occurrence for a college freshman.

Finn couldn't make it. No one noticed.

The final person to join the group was Quinn, her style had changed drastically ,gone were the sundresses and cute hats ,she wore a purple beanie over violet streaked hair, cut short and spiked at the bottom ,a large flannel shirt open over a black wife beater ,and finally some ripped up jeans and black vans ,when she stepped into the light you could also see that she had her eyebrow ,nose and lower lip pierced ,it was like a harmonious settlement between punk Quinn and regular Quinn ,but the thing that shocked the group most was not Quinn's outfit ,but her hand, or more ,the hand that was holding her hand ,fingers intertwined , attached to another girl, wearing a paint splattered t shirt ,dark open shirt ,paint splattered ripped jeans and vans as well ,with bright blue hair that hung over her eyes and 2 eyebrow piercings, a nose ring and 2 lower lip piercings .it was awkward for a moment before Quinn spoke up

"Hey guys, this is mag...My girlfriend"

"You're what! I mean come on Q, I know we kind of lost touch over the year, but why didn't you tell me that you play for the golf team!"Santana shouted in mock outrage, she had always had a small crush on the now violet haired girl

"Believe me san, it was a recent discovery, I only accepted it about myself about 3 months ago, that's when I met mag, and we've been together ever since"

"Yeah, but I've had my eye on her since I began school in Yale" as it turns out mag was British, a slightly London accent but it could have easily belonged to someone from any part of England, Quinn chuckled at something in her sentence, but what it was unclear.

"Well mag, welcome anyway "Mr. Schue smiled at her "please both of you sit down and we can start this reunion"

Everyone noticed how Quinn seemed to lead mag to the chair, and how mag had her free hand held slightly in front of herself, that it struck them all, mags eyes were milky and quite unfocused, and she was apparently blind.

"Oh my god what happened to your eyes!" Rachel blurted, never one for subtlety but mag didn't mind

"I've been partially blind most of my life ,my older brother got bleach in my eyes when I was a baby ,so I didn't miss much ,I can only really see blurred shapes and colours ,but its fine I can like feel things I suppose ,in a sense ,if someone describes a room to me ,I could feel what was in it ,Quinn always makes jokes that I'm like toph from legend of aang"

"My blind bandit" Quinn cooed quietly, in a way that was quite strange given her new attire, it didn't stop mag from cracking up with chuckles

"That is the least flattering thing I have ever heard"

"Yeah well you love me anyway" Quinn retorted, giving mag a quick kiss on the cheek, mag 'mhmed' in response

"you can tell when we have a really bad fight " mag said ,completely out of the blue , as if she could sense the strange looks from the people around the room "Quinn will move something ,like the couch over to left and not tell me ,which normally ends up with me falling over"

"yeah and she gets back at me by taking something from my room and putting it somewhere, the best part is that because she can't really see, she can never see where she put anything, so it all ends in good spirits, we're all loving again by the end of the day, but we normally never find what we were looking for"

Mr schue coughed and suddenly it was like they were back in glee club the year before, but with the exception of one new member ,they decided to do a past number ,and they chose 'we are young' and Quinn even got mag to join in ,turns out she can sing ,she was going to be a sculptor , which is remarkable , because even though she can't see properly , she makes the most beautiful pieces.

As soon as the reunion had begun ,it was over , and mike and Tina were walking out hand in hand to go to tinas house before saying goodbye ,Brittany and Santana headed off to breadsticks for old times' sake , and everyone else just made their separate ways , until it was only Quinn ,mag and Rachel left

"you ready to go babe ?" mag said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist , giving her a small slow kiss ,once they pulled away ,Rachel found the right time to interrupt

"Umm mag, just a question, how are you sure that Quinn?"

"easy, nobody else in the room has light purple hair, and plus" she turned to look at Quinn now" even though it's just a shapeless blob, no offence babe, hers is a face I will never forget"

Quinn awed and pulled mag in or another kiss and a hug

"Prettiest shapeless blob I've ever seen" mag repeated and even Rachel awed quietly to herself.

"I'm happy for you Quinn, after what could only be described as an...Interesting high school experience, I'm glad that you found someone to really love you"

"Thank you Rachel, things have gotten better, but what about you huh? You found anybody?"

"I may have my eye on a boy from the stage production class" Rachel replied sheepishly, looking at the ground

"oo well good luck to you miss berry " mags said ,giving Rachel a nudge in what she assumed was Rachel's side ,it wasn't, it was her forehead ,Quinn may have forgotten to mention Rachel's short stature

"Well we best get going, our flight leaves in a few hours, and I know you will want to buy every candy that exists under the sun" Quinn laughed as mag pouted and said "will not" in a rather childish voice

"You're going, already? You only came back for the reunion?" Rachel asked as they made their way towards the door

Quinn turned to face her "what else am I going to do here Rachel?, what else is keeping me here?" and with that she and her girlfriend were gone ,and Rachel understood ,there was nothing keeping Quinn in lima ,her parents wouldn't look at her ,all her friends she couldn't see of were spread around the USA or back home in new haven ,and she had mag, she truly had a better life there ,it made her happy ,and for that ,Rachel wished Quinn the best

Things really were better for Quinn in new haven ,so it's no surprise that she wants to go back home, and be with the girl she loves ,Rachel wished them all the love in the world

And when 5 years later she got a wedding invitation for the wedding of Lucy Quinn fabray and Magdalena Harris, she knew her wish came true.


End file.
